


Shrine-Sitting

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Who knew there was so much to clean at the shrine? (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net)





	Shrine-Sitting

**I love this pairing so much. **

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of** **Touhou Project; they belong to Jun'ya Ota aka ZUN.**

* * *

* * *

"~Hmmm hmmm hmmm~"

Alice finished tying the red bow around her neck. She takes a step back and checks herself in an oval mirror. Seeing no imperfections the puppeteer nods to herself and walks to her front door. "Shanghai! Hourai! We are going now." Two dolls carrying baskets float towards their master. Alice pats their heads, "Let us be off then." She opens the door and walks to her destination.

.

_20 minutes later..._

.

_'Hmm?'_ Alice pauses in her trek as she spots a group of youkai huddled together. The blonde magician was about to stop but the group disbands and walks away. _'How odd.'_ Alice shrugs and continues walking.

.

. . . . . . . . . .

.

Alice passes the giant red pillars that are in front of the Hakurei Shrine when she notices that the area is silent. As she gets closer to the center house, Alice calls out for the owner, "Reimu? Are you home?" Once she reaches the front of the house, Shanghai floats over to the donation box and points the lid. "Hmm? What is it Shanghai?" Alice walks closer to the box and she spots a piece of paper. The blonde picks it up to see it was from the Reimu:

_Alice I am so sorry about this but I have to go to the village and resolve an issue. I don't know how long it will take so you don't have to wait for me. I promise I'll make it up for you._

_-Reimu_

Alice chuckles and shakes her head at the message. She folds the paper and tucks it into Hourai's basket. The magician walks to the side of the house and slides open the door. Inside the room there is a table with Suika sprawled under it. She gestures her hands for her dolls to place down the baskets to the side so they can pick the table. Alice points to the left and the dolls places it to the side.

The noise wakes up the oni youkai. "Mnn." She rubs her eyes and looks to the door, "Alice?" She lazily waves at the puppeteer, "Heyyyy."

Alice waves back, "Hello Suika. Another fun night?"

"Yeah." Suika flops back down the mat, "Where's Reimu?"

"She left for the village and will not be back until later."

"Alright," The oni rolls to her side and yawns into her hand. "So what are you going to do?"

"I would like to clean the shrine while I wait."

"'Kay." Suika picks herself off the ground. "I guess I'll help out."

"Thank you." Alice gestures with both of her hands and more dolls appear. "Once we are done I will make something for the both of us to eat."

Suika perks up and she rolls her shoulder, "Alright! Let's finish this early."

Alice chuckles as she takes the baskets and places them down on the table. She then rolls up her sleeves and ties her hair into a ponytail. The blonde turns around to see her dolls standing at the ready with cleaning supplies in their petite hands. She sweeps her hand and the dolls scatters to different parts of the house. Alice picks up a broom and sets off to clean.

_One hour later..._

"Phew!" Suika dusts off her hands, "We finished in record time." The oni stares at Alice.

Alice smiles at her eagerness and walks toward the house, "It will take some time to prepare so there are some snacks in the bas—" Alice stops and looks at the top of the stairs.

Suika frowns, "So you sense them too huh? Don't worry I got them." Suika starts marching toward the stairs as she cracks her knuckles.

Alice raises her hand, "Wait." The oni stops and turns to the blonde, "They will most likely run away when they see you." Shanghai floats to Alice with a teacup. "I want to teach them a lesson."

.

_Five minutes later..._

Alice takes a sip of her tea as the group of youkai she saw earlier walk up the stairs. The blonde watches them as they walk closer to the shrine with various blunt objects in their hands. "I am afraid that the shrine maiden is not here at the moment. I ask that you come back at a different time."

"That's fine," The lead youkai places her bat on her shoulders. "It's better this way."

"May I ask why you are here?"

The youkai smirks, "We're here to redecorate the shrine."

"Oh?" Alice places down her teacup, "I was sure she would have set up an appointment." The blonde lowers her voice, "I am not sure she has the money for it anyway."

The youkai waves it off, "It's no problem. We offer a free service for the shrine maiden."

"Oh? Why the special treatment?"

"She was _so hospitable_ to us and we wanted to return the favor."

"I see," Alice places her hands on her lap, "Then I am afraid I will have to decline your services in her place."

"Oohh?" The youkai takes a step forward, "And how are you going to stop us _girlie_?"

Alice snaps her fingers and a legion of dolls appear out of every corner, crevice, and hole of the shrine. "War Command Dolls' War." Shanghai and Hourai float in front of Alice with their weapons held in a defensive stance.

The youkais start to group up but their leader stands firm. "You think your dolls scare us?" But she leans back as the dolls float into formations.

"Oh you guys are in for it now." The group turns around to see Suika at the steps; the oni slams her fist into her palm. "I was just about to eat a very delicious meal but you guys came at a bad time."

Alice picks up her teacup and crosses her legs, "Will you reconsider?" The group shifts but they stay silent. Alice takes a sip, "A shame." The puppeteer snaps her fingers and the dolls charged.

.

. . . . . . . . . . .

.

Reimu floats down to her house as the sun sets in the horizon. She raises her eyebrow to see lights from inside her house. The shrine maiden lands on the ground and slides open her door to see Alice, Suika, and some dolls preparing the table for dinner. "Alice? You stayed here the whole time?"

The blonde places down a plate and smiles at Reimu, "Of course. Suika here was able to keep me accompanied as we waited for you."

Shanghai floats over to Reimu with a wet towel who accepts the offering, "Thanks Shanghai." The shrine maiden takes off her shoes and sits near the table, "So what did you two do for most of the day?"

Alice and Suika share a look before they look back at Reimu, "Just cleaning."

* * *

* * *

**.**

**And le fin.**

**Just a slice of life with Alice taking care of Reimu's stuff. Not much to note so see ya next time.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
